


Rockin Around The Christmas tree

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean dancing with you to Christmas music as you bake cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin Around The Christmas tree

_'Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop'_

I stood at the oven with my hair pulled into a bun, Dean's boxers and a hoodie. I was rolling balls of cookie dough in my hands then plopping them down on the cookie pan. Dean was whisking the next batters eggs across from me, humming to the music. 

"You don't know the words?" Dean teased.

"I know them... kind of."

Dean set the bowl down and slipped behind me. His arms grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. I let a laugh out and dropped the last ball of dough on the pan. 

The music changed to 'Baby its cold outside' by Michael Buble. Dean Spun me around and slowly started to sway us to the music. I grinned up at him then leaned up to kiss him.

"I'll hold your hands they're just like ice..." Dean sang as he spun me.   
I laughed. We brevet had moments like these any other time of the year, so I was soaking up all the attention. 

"My mother will start to worry..." I sang back with a huge smile. Dean tilted my chin up and kissed me. His hands gripped my sides and swayed me from side to side. 

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Dean whispered in my ear.

Dean spun me in a circle and dipped me. 

"You're a dork!" I laughed and kissed him. I wrapped arm around his neck. 

"Your eyes are like starlight now." Dean sang as he danced new into the hallway, we were moving toward the music in the main room. 

"Can you two be all romantic somewhere else?" Sam grumbled. 

"Jealousy is not flattering on you, Sammy." Dean crooned as we turned into the library.

"I'll be in my room..." Sam shook his head then disappeared. 

The music was playing sweet and loud from the speakers. The bunker was decorated to the nines with garland, lights and ornaments that seemed to sparkle a little brighter. Both boys seemed to like the idea of celebrating the holidays. 

Sam helped me string the lights around the bunker, we picked up the perfect tree that was lush and full. Dean put the star on top, saying an angel would be offensive to Cas. I braved a ladder and hung glitter covered snowflakes from string. It was perfect. 

The music turned slow as we turned between the tables. My head rested on his shoulder as we danced. Dean sang 'Blue Christmas' softly in my ear and made my heart feel like it was going to explode. 

"Just do you know, I think I might be in love with you, Dean Winchester." I said closing my eyes and sighing. 

"I know." He laughed as he spun my body away from him then pulled me back into him, "how could you not?"

We danced to the end of the song until the smoke alarm sounded. We scrambled back to the kitchen and rescued the burn sugar cookies. 

"Guess we're not having stocking shaped cookies." Dean grinned. As he smacked the dark brown j shape to the counter and it crumbled. I winced and smiled sheepishly. 

"Oh well." I sighed. Dean wrapped me in his arms and kissed my neck. This was the best Christmas I had in a very long time.


End file.
